17th My Age
by Kachimato
Summary: Kebanyakan orang disaat usianya menginjak 17tahun akan merasa sangat bahagia dan biasanya mereka akan membuat pesta yang mewah untuk SweetSeventeen-nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan sahabat yang akan menginjak usia 17tahunnya bersamaan? -DaeBaek Couple- EXO/BAP GS!Baekhyun


**Title :**

**17th My Age**

**.**

**Author : Kachimato**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Daehyun**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**.**

**Support Cast :**

**Choi Junhong / Zelo**

**Oh Sehun **

**.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Humor(?)**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kebanyakan orang disaat usianya menginjak 17tahun akan merasa sangat bahagia dan biasanya mereka akan membuat pesta yang mewah untuk SweetSeventeen-nya. Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan sahabat yang akan menginjak usia 17tahunnya bersamaan?**

**.**

**Note :**

**Ini hanya FF biasa yg dipost untuk ulangtahun Jung Daehyun. Disini aku buat ulangtahunnya Baek sama kaya Dae hehe ;)**

**.**

**Warning : GS, Typos, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**~Keep Reading~**

**.**

**AUTHOR SIDE**

**.**

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

Terdengar alunan musik dari _John Legend - All Of Me _dan sesekali terdengar juga suara yang indah nan merdu seiring dengan alunan musik itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tersangka yang menyetel musik itu. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Yap, yeoja yang memiliki suara indah nan merdu terlihat sedang asik dengan dunia menyanyinya.

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

Lagu itu berakhir bersamaan dengan tepukan tangan seseorang. Rupanya dari pertama lagu itu diputar sudah ada yang melihatnya dari kejauhan. Kemudian orang itu memutuskan untuk mendekat tapi sayang, kehadirannya tidak disadari oleh Baekhyun karena terlalu asik dengan dunianya.

"yak Jung Daehyun! kau mengagetkanku!"

"siapa suruh jadi orang tidak peka" jawab Daehyun. _Si Penonton konser Baekhyun._

"Salahkan saja dirimu yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti setan"

"Ne mianhae Baek" _daripada berdebat tidak ada ujungnya lebih baik aku mengalah_. Batin Daehyun.

"gwaenchana hehehe" jawab Baekhyun sambil memamerkan senyum kotaknya/?

"kau lucu sekali Baek" ucap Daehyun sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"ya. Aku memang lucu" jawab Baekhyun percaya diri.

"tapi sebentar lagi kau akan 17tahun Baek, semakin tua umurmu dan kemungkinan kau tidak akan lucu lagi" kkkk ucap Daehyun bermaksud meledek Baekhyun karna sifatnya yang kelewat pede.

"aish jangan bahas itu aku malas mendengarnya" yap. Kata-kata dari Daehyun memang sukses membuat Baekhyun badmood tingkat pertama versi ondespot/?

"kenapa Baek? Bukankah kebanyakan yeoja akan merasa senang saat usianya 17tahun. Bahkan mereka dengan senang hati mengubah imagenya yang lucu menjadi seksi. Apakah kau tak tertarik mengubah dirimu menjadi ehm.. seksi?" tanya Daehyun yang sukses membuat rona merah di pipi Baekhyun

"bi-bicara apa k-kau jung Daehyun" ucap Baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Daehyun. Terlihat sekali jika Baekhyun sedang salah tingkah menahan malu akibat ucapan nista dari Jung Daehyun, sahabat sepenghidupannya(?)

Pada kenyataannya mereka memang seperti sahabat sepenghidupan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka lahir dihari yang sama. Rumah mereka benar-benar bersebelahan. Dan selama hampir 17tahun hidup, mereka memang selalu ditempatkan disekolah yang sama dan tidak jarang juga kemana-mana mereka selalu bersamaan.

Sudah 3hari lagi menjelang ulang tahun mereka yang ke 17 tapi belum ada tanda-tanda rencana perayaan dari mereka berdua. Tidak juga terlihat raut kebahagiaan dari mereka. Oh ayolah apakah mereka memang benar-benar tidak peduli dengan SweetSeventeen itu.

.

.

**DAEHYUN SiDE**

**.**

**.**

**"**hei hyung!" sapa Choi junhong. Atau sebut saja Zelo. Adik sepupuku yang beda 3tahun denganku.

"Ne. ada apa Zel?"

"tidak. hanya merindukan hyungku saja" jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Cih menjijikan sekali"

"hahaha. Eh iya hyung sebentar lagi kau akan 17tahun kan?" tanyanya

"iya benar"

"lalu bagaimana hyung?"

"bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku bingung

"apakah kau akan membuat pesta perayaan?"

"aku tidak tau" jawabku jujur

"yak kau ini bagaimana! seharusnya kau membuat pesta perayaan dan saat ditengah pesta kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu didepan semua orang pada yeoja yang kau cintai. Oh pasti romantis sekali" ucapnya sambil mesem-mesem(?) membayangkan kata-katanya.

/PLETAK/

sebuah jitakkanku mendarat mulus di kepalanya.

"yak. hyung appo!"

"Kau itu kebanyakan nonton drama-drama. Sana pergi dari kamarku" ucapku sambil mengusir tuyul itu(?)

.

.

**BAEKHYUN SIDE**

**.**

**.**

**"**noonaaaaaa"

"my baby Baekkie noona"

_Aish itu pasti si bocah tengil Oh Sehun_

"noona cantikku kau dimana"

**"**ya. berhenti berteriak-teriak seperti itu Sehun!" ucapku sambil menghampiri Sehun

"NOONA BOGOSSIPEO" ucapnya langsung memelukku. hffft aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah terlalu maklum dengan kelakuan adik sepupuku yang satu ini. Oh Sehun memang sangat manja denganku. Padahal ia hanya 2tahun lebih muda dariku.

"tumben sekali kau kesini sehun. ada apa?" tanyaku setelah ia sudah melepas pelukannya.

"hanya melepas rindu saja dengan noonaku yang cantik"

"cih"

"aku tak bisa jauh-jauh dari noona"

"berhenti berkata menjijikan Sehun" ia hanya tertawa.

"ah aku kalau sudah lulus sekolah ingin menikahimu saja noona" yaampun anak ini terlalu incest/?

"jangan mengada-ngada Oh Sehun. Siapa pula yang ingin menikah denganmu"

"habis noona cantik sekali aku tak tahan melihatnya" ucapnya sambil mencium pipiku. Dasar anak kurang ajar. Aku sudah lelah bicara padanya.

"huh.. bicaralah sesuka hatimu"

"Noona mianhae" ucapnya sambil membentuk V sign dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"hm.."

"oiya noona sebentar lagi akan 17tahun. benar?" tanyanya.

"ne. wae?"

"apakah akan dibuat pesta perayaan?"

"noona tidak tau"

"ah noona payah" ucapnya terlihat kecewa

"Seharusnya noona membuat pesta. dan mengundang teman-teman noona. Pasti banyak yang seksi. Dan noona juga harus berdandan seperti yeoja-yeoja lain yang terlihat seksi. Tidak lagi dengan style noona yang imut overdose"

_Anak ini sama saja seperti Daehyun_

_"_Mengapa aku harus seperti itu?"

"karna noona sebentar lagi akan tua dan tidak cocok jika masih berdandan unyu-unyu. Ingat noona. TUA. T-U-..."

"DASAR ANAK SETANNNN"

.

.

**AUTHOR SIDE**

.

.

The Day~

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ternyata kedua orangtua mereka telah membuat pesta perayaan untuk mereka berdua. Serta dengan surprise yang sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka.

_Saengil chukka hamnida_

_Saengil chukka hamnida_

_Saranghaneun uri Two-Hyun_

_Saengil chukka hamnida_

_"_SAENGIL CHUKKAE NOONA" ucap Sehun langsung memeluk noona tercintanya. Tak lupa juga ia mendaratkan kecupan di pipi noonanya.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HYUNG" ucap Sehun juga sambil memeluk Daehyun

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HYUNG NOONA" kali ini Zelo yang mengucapkan selamat pada Daehyun dan Baekhyun

"gomawo Sehunnie Zelo" ucap Baekhyun

"gomawo ne" ucap Daehyun

Mereka semua terlihat bahagia sampai pada akhirnya ada suatu pengumuman.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian. Pada hari ini juga akan dilangsungkan acara pertunangan Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun" penonton bersorak heboh

"WOHOOO" ucap Sehun dan Zelo

Sementara di satu sisi..

"MWO?!"/"WHAT?!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan -Daehyun dan Baekhyun- terlihat sekali raut wajah yang kaget dengan mata melotot dan bibir yang mangap/?

Ternyata surprisenya memang benar-benar membuat mereka ter-surprise/?

Setelah pengumuman tadi Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ada disana. Ia hanya ingin mencari ketenangan.

Sementara Daehyun..

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian tidak membicarakan ini sebelumnya? Apakah aku dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak penting bagi kalian?" ucap Daehyun menghujani dengan segelintir pertanyaan.

"Mianhae Dae. Tapi ini semua memang sudah difikirkan matang-matang dan sudah direncanakan sejak kalian masih kecil"

"terserah kalian sajalah" kemudian Daehyun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"Baek" panggil Daehyun pelan.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di sisi taman yang sepi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menangis.

"Baek.. uljima" ucap Daehyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun menenangkan.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Daehyun. Terlihat sekali wajahnya yang memerah sehabis nangis.

"Mereka jahat sekali Dae. Mereka tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Apakah aku memang sudah tidak penting bagi mereka?" ucap Baekhyun kemudian tanpa dikomando, air matanya mengalir kembali.

"ssst jangan seperti itu Baek" ucap Daehyun kemudian membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya.

"kau tau Baek? disini bukan kau saja korbannya. Tapi aku juga Baek" Ya benar. mungkin Baekhyun melupakan fakta itu.

"Mereka ternyata sudah merencanakan ini sejak kita masih kecil. Mungkin menurut mereka hari ini memang waktu yang sangat tepat untuk diumumkan"

"Aku tau kau pasti sangat terkejut. Karna akupun merasakannya. Tapi tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan mereka? Mereka itu sangat berharap pada kita berdua. Aku tidak tega untuk merusak harapan mereka."

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan mereka" ucap Daehyun lirih

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau benar" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Baek tatap aku" ucap Daehyun.

Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Daehyun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jadi apakah kau mau menerima perjodohan itu?" tanya Daehyun.

"Ya aku akan mencoba menerimanya"

"Lalu jika aku menyatakan bahwa perasaanku padamu lebih dari sahabat apakah kau akan menerimanya?" ucap Daehyun

"m-mwo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menahan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun. would you be mine?" tanya Daehyun setengah mati menahan gugup.

"yes i would." jawab Baekhyun sambil merona

"Jadi?"

"Nado saranghae Jung Daehyun" ucap Baekhyun kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Daehyun lagi. Kemudian Daehyun membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

"YAK HYUNG NOONA JANGAN TERUS BERMESRAAN DISITU"

"CEPAT KEMBALI. ACARANYA MASIH BERJALAN"

Ya itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Zelo. Duo tuyul.

**END**

**Yak akhirnya jadi juga FF oneshoot ini ;-; /tumpengan/**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE JUNG DAEHYUN!**

**Gatau kesambet setan apa tiba-tiba bikin ff DaeBaek couple kkk~ Tapi lucu juga kalo diliat-liat. Baekkie terlalu unyu :3**

**.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
